Not So Much Like Dad
by Magicgrl55
Summary: Sequel to Just Like Dad Jayla and Ryan are taking their realationship to the next level but will Dom over protective ways be too much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to those who gave me feedback on the first story, I'm sure to use it in this one! _

* * *

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Jayla sang along to the lyrics as she worked under her car's hood in Harvey's garage. She was taken off guard when strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a hard body.

"Hey there" Jayla said turning around in Ryan's arms.

"Your curfew is in an hour" Ryan said kissing her neck "You should get going"

Jayla moaned in detest and bit on the lower part of his ear "I can stay a little longer"

Ryan smiled but then pushed her away still smiling at her "Your dad will wont let you see me if we don't follow his rules" Jayla signed and nodded.

It's been a month since the race and everything was going great, Dom let her race as long it her grades were up and she followed his rules. He was less harsh on her, but not Ryan. He still thought he was scum and treated him that way. And even thought Ryan and her haven't and aren't planning on sex Mia put Jayla on the pill in case "I know sometimes things can't get of hand without planning" she told her.

"Okay" Jayla said kissing him goodbye before shutting her hood and leaving. She was home within the hour and parked her car outside before walking inside.

"I'm home" she called but no one seemed to be here. She looked in all the rooms and was right no one was there. She found a note on her desk though,

_Jayla, _

_Come to the dinner when you get home_

_Love, _

_Dad_

Jayla shrugged whatever to keep her out late was not a problem for her. She grabbed her white leather jacket and put it over her green Von Dutch tank top and jeans before leaving. As she drove to the dinner it lightly started to rain.

"Great" she mumbled running to the front door of the dinner and stepping inside. It was all dark "Dad?" she called turning on the light.

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Jayla's mouth dropped as people jumped out from every angle in the dinner "Oh my god" she mouthed as the music started to play and people started to party.

"Surprised?" Dom asked walking up to her giving her a hug.

"Yeah" she answered still shocked "You did this?"

"With some help from me" Ryan said appearing.

"Aww thanks guys" she said giving her dad a hug then Ryan, Dom went stiff as she hugged him. Jayla noticed and let go and smiled weakly "Go have fun but I'll be watching" Dom mentioned walking away.

Ryan and her shared a giggle before he took off her jacket and led her to where her friends were.

"Ava!" Jayla screened hugging her.

"Happy Birthday girl are you ready to party?" Ava yelled pulling her on the dance floor. Jayla followed her and swayed her hips to the music and her arms though her hair and the air. Ryan sat with some of his friends and watched her knowing Dom was watching somewhere.

Four hours later Ava was still dancing a storm but Jayla headed back to the table and sat next to Ryan, she took his arm and put it over her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Having fun?" he smiled down to her. She nodded and yawned snuggling in his chest.

"Is my dad watching us?" she whispered.

"No he left a while back but left your uncle Leon and Vince in charge"

Jayla turned her head and saw both her uncles in heavy lip locking, tongue wrestling situations.

"Did you want to go some where a little quieter?" Ryan whispered in her ear. She nodded "How about my back at my house" he asked with a little doubt in his voice. Jayla turned around to face him with a blank expression. Ryan's heart started to pump "If you want that's all I mean. I don't want to push you into anything but I do think we are ready"

Jayla thought about it for a second, she has been pushing him lately to get further and he always refused. This was what she wanted but now that is was here she was a little bit scared. A smile spread on her lips and started to kiss him on the lips, then up his face to his ear where she whispered "That would be the best birthday present"


	2. Chapter 2

Jayla and Ryan snuck out the back and she followed him in her car while he led her to his house on his bike. Each street they turned Jayla's heart beated faster and faster. Soon they pulled into an apartment compensate. Jayla parked next to Ryan and he took her hand leading her up a few stairs, he let go of her hand as he got his keys out.

"Harvey went to Nevada for the weekend for business so we have the place to ourselves." Ryan told her, Jayla smiled. The brother's parents died a few years back and Harvey and Ryan took care of themselves which made Jayla a little happy now not having to worry about parents catching them and telling her dad.

"Does Harvey now what …..were doing?" she asked as the door opened.

Ryan laughed "No its not like I had this planned for a month"

Jayla laughed and felt like a moron as she stepped inside and he flipped a switch. Jayla's mouth dropped; there were rose petals and candles going down the hall to a open room which must have been Ryan's.

"Only been planning it for a week" Ryan said from behind her "Do you like it or think it's cheesy. Cause I wasn't sure if you would like this kind of stuff"

Jayla was far to taken back and shut out Ryan's nervous rambling. She slid her jacket off and threw it on a chair near the door before starting down the hall.

You couldn't see much by candlelight but Jayla could make out some pictures on the wall, mostly of cars. The hallway was wooden and she could hear her boots as she walked on it. The first room she pasted was a bathroom and then a bedroom. There was only one room left which was the one where the candles and rose led to.

"Yours?"

"Yep" Ryan said still behind her. Jayla slid off her boots and left them in the hall before walking in his room. The red carpet under her feet made her feel at ease. She looked around the room.

The room was about the same size of Jayla's own room, when you walked in there was an old wooden desk to your right that had a mountain of magazines on it. To the left was a different color wooden dresser that on top had more candles. A radio was on the floor next to it and straight ahead in the room under his window was his bed; it looked to be a queen sized. It was a bed that was low to the floor and had dark red sheets that matched the carpet.

"Sorry about the mess" Ryan said walking past her and trying to clean his desk.

Jayla saw he also had his jacket and shoes off too and was only wearing his jeans and a black tank top. Jayla laughed and grabbed Ryan's hands and put them around her as she kissed him. He kissed her back and picked her up and she stranded his waist and he sat on the edge of the bed.

Jayla traced his lips with her tongue and titled her head back as kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan. Her hands played with the bottom of his tank top before she griped the fabric in her hands and pull it off of him, than taking off her tank as well then her jeans before sitting back on his lap. Jayla was lucky to be wearing matching underwear. Black brazilin but lace panties with the edges in pink that match her bra that was pink with black lace edges.

Jayla broke their kiss and pushed her self off of him and walked over to the radio and tried to find some music, she could feel the heat from his eyes on her back as she bent.

_Got the body of a goddess  
Got eyes with a peak of brown eyes see you girl  
Droppin Low  
She Comin Down from the ceiling  
To tha floo  
Yea She Know what she doin  
Yea yea yea  
She doin that right thang  
Yea yea yea yea ea  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause Im in love with a stripper_

Jayla stood up and smiled over at Ryan, she swayed her hips to the music and rubbed her hands over her body.

_She poppin she rollin she rollin  
She climbin that pole and  
Im in love with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
Im not goin nowhere girl im stayin  
Im in love with a stripper_

Ryan's eyes traced her body; he loved how in the candlelight she looked more perfect then ever. Her tan skin looked like caramel he wished to taste.

_Out of all the girls she be the hottest  
Like n the way she break it down i see u girl  
Spinnin wide  
And She lookin at me  
Right in my eyes  
Yea She got my attention  
yea yea yea  
Enough to get me to mention  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause Im in love with a stripper_

Jayla danced her way over to Ryan and stranded his lap again aft6er a passion kiss Jayla put her hands behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra. She lifted it up and threw it to the side. Ryan's eyes ran wild over her free perky breasts before he pulled her ontop of him on the bed. They just laid there for a moment together only bottoms on as Jayla kissed his chest.

"Ryan?"

"Yea"

"I never did this before, I know that it hurts so be gentle."

"Of course" Ryan said before pulling them under the covers.

* * *

After hours of making love and passionate sex Jayla fell asleep in Ryan's arms as the sun rose. Ryan woke up first but didn't move afraid to disturb the sleeping angel in his arms. He just intertwines his fingers with hers and kissed her hand over and over until she awoke.

"Morning" Ryan said smiling back at her. Jayla blushed and snuggled closer and kissed him on the lips, it was a soft but loving kiss. She repositioned herself so they were both on their backs with Ryan's arm under near her rubbing her side while the other one was still holding her hand.

"Oh my god" Jayla said sitting up wrapping the blanket around her "I was supposed to be home last night" Jayla jumped out of the bed with the blanket still around her and ran down the hall and looked at her phone seeing 12 messages from her the crew including her dad.

Jayla dialed home while Ryan walked up to her in some sweat pants. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. Jayla loved the feeling but she couldn't think about that now.

"Call Ava and tell her if my dad calls then I was there all night" Jayla told him as she waited for someone to pick up. Ryan gave her one more kiss before going to his phone.

"JAYLA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CALL THE COPS!" Dom yelled in the phone. Jayla held in away from her aching ear as he finished.

"Dad calm down, I'm at Ava's. I told uncle Leon and uncle Vince that I was going there and they said it was okay and they would tell you." Jayla knew her uncles couldn't say she didn't because they were so drunk last night they properly don't remember anything. The silence on the other end of the phone meant her dad had believed her too.

"Okay" Dom said "When are you coming home?"

"Soon, I need to get some clothes for this week." The crew was all going to Vegas for the week for races and they had planned on her staying at Ava's for the week. She would just spend the weekend at Ryan's and the rest at Ava's.

"Okay" Dom said "Drive safe."

"Sure will love ya bye" Jayla shut her phone smiled at her work.


End file.
